WILLIAM'S OZARK BIBLE INSTITUTE ADVENTURES NUMBER 3
Note: Central Time (CT) is the time-zone for Ozark Bible Institute. Part 3: The First Day A group of around 100 students (keep in mind bible colleges are very small) surround the College President getting ready for the opening meetings. William's parents have just left back for Maryland. College President: "Good evening everyone! My name is withheld, and I'm the president of Ozark Bible Institute. I am glad you have all chosen to come to Ozark to follow God's word, and"...interrupts William: "Aw hell naw I did not choose this college, my 'rekt' parents sent me here as punishment!" College President: "Will somebody please restrain this man?" The Residential Assistant from earlier restrains William College President: "Thank you! Anyway, I hope this year will be held with fond memories, while following your biblical path. We have a few events planned for later tonight, all of which must be attended by all students. Failure to do so will result in 5 demerits and a $20 fine. First things first, we are covered by the Central Time Zone, so if you haven't already, make sure your clocks are correct, as it is 5:30 PM. First up, we will have our opening church service in the chapel from 7:00 PM to 8:00 PM. After that, we will have our opening dinner. Proper attire is required. From 8:45 PM to 9:45 PM, we will have free-time. But we suggest you use this time to finish unpacking. At 10:00 PM, we will have devotionals in the men's and women's dorms. This lasts for 30 minutes. At 11:00 PM, lights out! Any electronics seen after 11:00 will result in demerits and confiscation of the device. Any questions?" William: "But I don't wanna do devotionals, I wanna play video games!" College President: "That's five demerits for you, William. Another offense will result in double the demerits. My advice is for you to shut up! You are now free to go to your dorms to unpack your belongings. The residential assistants will be there for assistance as well as for inspection." William reluctantly goes to his assigned dorm room. The room consists of two bunk-bed sets designed for 4 students. William meets his roommates. William: '''"Hi, I'm William from Maryland. My parents sent me here for my supposed 'poor behavior'. But here's the thing, I want to spend my entire life playing video games, not doing schoolwork!" '''Roommate #1: "My name is Cody. And I came from Wisconsin. I was sent here by my parents too. I missed curfew too many times during the summer and lost my scholarship. They grounded me for the rest of the summer and now I'm here for the next four years." Roommate #2: "My name is Brian. I'm his brother, and I assisted in his petty crimes. Not to mention I was caught shoplifting last month and got grounded. Instead of hanging out with the 'hot' ladies at an elite university, we're not even allowed to talk to somebody of the opposite gender until the latter half of the semester. Read the handbook on page 22. It looks like the three of us come from the same boat." The time is 6:45 PM, as William and his two roommates leave their dorm to head for the chapel. When they reach the chapel, William, Brian and Cody locate their assigned seats. Waiting at their seats is the Residential Assistant. Residential Assistant: "Welcome to the opening service boys! I've waited for you three because it's come to my attention that you're known for causing trouble. But we'll be having none of that tonight, because we have some guest speakers as well as V.I.P. guests in the audience. Do you understand me?" William, Cody and Brian: "Yeah, yeah sure!" William examined the chapel room, there were around 300 retractable metal seats for students and guests with men on one side and women on the other. On the female side, he noticed that all the women were dressed in long skirts, long sleeves, and some with head coverings. William was curious as to why genders were separated. William: "Why are the women separated from us? And why are they dressed like it's the 17th Century?" Residential Assistant: "Ah, a very interesting question! We at Ozark Bible institute believe that separating men and women in classrooms and church services will help minimize distractions and prevent 'sinning'." College President: "Welcome one and all to Ozark Bible Institute! May God be with us as we begin the 2017 fall Semester! Let's begin the Opening Service in prayer." As everybody in the auditorium bows their heads in prayer, the three whisper amongst each other. Cody (Whispering): "I am NOT looking forward to four years of hell and boredom. Not to mention we have to do this every day for a whole hour." Brian: "Yeah, it's almost as if we are on a different planet, with alternate history. Most things are the same, except video games don't exist or have not yet been invented." William: "I'm already going into withdrawal. It's been almost 24 hours since I've touched a console." Just then, a large-framed man of middle-age wearing a bowtie approaches the three, as the prayer continues. He gives them a stern look. Large-Framed Dude: "You three need to be quiet. This is a very important service. One more peep out of you and it's off to bed without supper." Fifteen minutes pass, as the three boys struggle, but succeed, in remaining quiet. However, William forgot about all the pizza he ate at the airport (in a deleted scene where William sneaks off from his parents to buy pizza). He feels discomfort near his large intestine. College President: "And then he said..." interrupts as the audience looks in his direction William: "Uh oh!" William lets out a HUGE fart. The fart was very loud and lasted for seven full seconds. The smell was extremely horrible. So horrible, in fact, that the men's side of the chapel evacuated from the building. The women's side followed shortly after. Cody and Brian laughed, while the College President covered his nose with his sports blazer. After 45 seconds, the laughing continued, with William joining in. The College President looked infuriated. College President: "THAT'S ENOUGH! William, you're receiving 25 demerits for leading the chapel disruption. Brian and Cody, you two are each receiving 15 demerits for being his accomplice. Now I want all three of you to report back to your rooms for the rest of tonight without dinner. If you're lucky, the Residential Assistant may bring you some leftovers. Now leave this chapel, pronto!" William, Cody and Brian leave the chapel, and head back to their dorm. Two hours pass, as the two get more and more bored by the minute. 'Brian: '"We've got to find a way to escape from this dump! But how? The three brainstorm ideas until "bedtime". Category:Ozark Bible Institute Category:Fanfic Category:Ozark Canon Category:Trip Disasters